


Missing Star

by britishflower



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Local Shapeshift meets his ex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: After a night of drinking it up, Cange the Rogue of Taurus goes missing. It's up to a bard of leo, a fighter of Libra, a warlock and a sorcerer of Gemini, and a druid of Pisces find the Teifling-Changling. Though this shapeshifter might have a few dues to owe.
Kudos: 7





	Missing Star

Cange groaned as the light assaulted his eyes. He squinted ahead as three men came to view. One was tall and definitely an Elf, he smirked at the Rogue "Good evening Taureus, or shall we call you Cange?" He asked.

The teifling blinked a few times, he tried recalling exactly what had happened before now but it was a blur "I'm sorry but who the fuck are you?" 

The elf looked outraged "You don't remember? How could you forget?! You stole my identity!" He shouted.

Cange stared a little harder before recognizing the features he had used to masquerade in these few months "Oh! Caltan, it's great to see you!" He said as the fuzzy memories of seduction and alcohol came back to him.

Caltan, however, wasn't pleased at seeing him. Cange knew why of course. He had kind of slept around and flirted the general before stealing his face, his identity, and shattering his heart. Also when Cange had taken the Elf's identity, he tricked the guards into believing Cange was Caltan and had the real general thrown in a cell then promptly vanishing in the night.

The hybrid didn't blame the general. Cange had plenty of enemies he had taken identities from. Except now sitting in this room, tied down to a chair, he felt hot under the collar. His body needing a change. Cange shifted in his seat, his vest was unbuttoned and his gloves were gone. Who would go through the work of that yet leave the tie intact?

Caltan glared at Cange "What is it?" He snapped.

The teifling shifted again "I think my tie is stuck on the chair, it's hard to breathe," he lied.

Caltan gave him the Do You Think Im Stupid look "What is it really?"

Cange jerked again "My Tie! It's bothering me okay! I'm stuck Gods Know Where with my ex! I can't recall anything and it's hard to breath!" He complained, giving his bound legs rough tugs.

The elf gestured towards one of the other two, also elves most likely. One got close and undid the tie. Cange smiled at them "Thanks Love," he teased. To express this thanks, he lurched back and slammed forward. Ropes breaking away as he let his physical characteristics change over.

Cange smiled at the two "We have two options, we fight and a destroy you both or I can go on my way and-" A scream tore from him as electricity laced over him.

He sunk to the ground. Every bit of his body felt like sad sloppy putty. He couldn't change into something else and it felt like he was sliding off his bones. The third elf, blood coming from his nose, glared down. Caltan smiled "We came prepared changling," he teased back. Cange sunk closer to the floor, all of the pressure in his body growing heavy. He knew he was weak to the natural elements but fire and lightning were the worst. Fire because he lacked resistance unlike most teifling and lightning because now his body wasn't functioning right. Paralysis was a bitch but as a changling, or half, it made him a sad puddle of Cange.

He was lax and once again was bound to the chair. Caltan smiled "Now that is over, let's talk about the next order on the table."

\-----------

Everybody knew something was off. Normally when their hybrid companion would go for drinks, he'd return the morning after. Except now he wasn't returning. It was three hours past his usual arrival time. If Cange had gotten lost, they still had the rings from the romani boats. He should have contacted them by now.

They had already gotten the theories out.

1) he met another teifling and settled down.

He hates being a teifling why would he marry one?

3) He's still sleeping

Usually the first awake. No, Talos, you don't count.

3) Still drinking.

Cange rarely drinks and only if he feels like it plus he would have said so.

4) he got on the wrong boat

Wouldn't he have noticed?

5) He was actually a spy all along for the-

Cange would rather die than be a spy for anybody. 

Nobody could think of anything. Except until a new idea presented a new problem. Cange was kidnapped. He functioned poorly when he was drunk. His form changed too easily and he was extremely weak. Sloppy Cange, was the group joke but nowhere it was terribly. What if he was dead.

Talos stared ahead "I will go find him," he said.

Pollux cleared his throat "Talos, you're not going to find him. It's a busy city and I'm certain you'll lack your usual sight from all that motion," the halfing noted.

The warforged looked at him "and what's your plan to find him?" He asked.

The bard patted the table "I'm not usually the blend in and hide type but if we need to find Cange, we're gonna have to be much like him or try to find out what we can about him," they suggested.

That was the plan. Find out what happened to Cange the night before. Surely somebody would have noticed something happened. It was just a matter of figuring out who.

The town was full of people. It was definitely busy. People going about and doing their lives ignoring the group of five. A warforge, a terbaxi, two halfings, and a gnome. The bar keep seemed to give less of a care when they entered.

The woman was relaxed "What can I get you?" She asked.

Leo leaned on the counter "We wanted to know if an Elf with blond hair came by last night?"

"Or a teifling with gray skin?" Castor asked.

The barkeep shook her head "Sorry, I don't work late shifts. If you're looking for either of them. You'd have to talk to Clives when he comes for his shift," she replied.

"When does he come in?"

"Usually half past dark."

And that was all they got. They had until late evening to put together a possible plan for if they got information about their missing friend 


End file.
